communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wiki della Community:Richieste di adozione/Archivio 2
Ciao ragazzi, c'è una cosa che non capisco: in alto in questa pagina c'è scritto che la wikia è considerata inattiva quando l'admin non è presente per 60 giorni consecutivi o quando non è sufficientemente modificata e aggiornata; però il punto è che ho visto di persona Roboris come utente attivo e negli ultimi mesi abbiamo creato almeno un centinaio di articoli, che secondo me non sono pochi; qualcuno mi può spiegare perchè halopedia risulta comunque inattiva? --Y92 17:54, apr 22, 2010 (UTC) richiedo l'adozione.. Ciao a tutti sono Marco, colleziono dylan dog e vorrei adottare questa wikia (http://it.dylandog.wikia.com) per diventarne l'amministratore e così svilupparla.. grazie in anticipo Adozione wiki Dylan Dog Anche io vorrei diventare co-amministratrice della wiki Dylan Dog . Fatemi sapere. E tu Marco del messaggio precedente, firmati così posso mettermi in contatto con te. Grazie! Minerva Titani 15:37, lug 10, 2010 (UTC) :Mi sembra che negli ultimi 60 tu abbia fondato ben due wiki, di conseguenza al momento non puoi adottare-- 09:23, lug 11, 2010 (UTC) : :hai ragione mi era sfuggita quella clausola. Minerva Titani 00:47, lug 12, 2010 (UTC) Richiedo cortesemente l'adozione della Tolkienpedia Sapendo che il Professore, Sir John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, abbia passato un'intera vita a lavorare sul suo mondo e vedendo l'enciclopedia italiana a lui dedicata è così misera mette tristezza! Già perchè le voci sono misere e per gran parte scopiazzate da altri siti (moltissime voci sono un copia-incolla da wikipedia), i template mancano completamente, il creatore e molti altri amministratori (in effetti quasi tutti, se non tutti completamente) non si fanno vivi dal 2009 e l'enciclopedia giace ora li in stato di completo abbandono. Chiedo quindi gentilmente che mi venga affidata l'enciclopedia per fare io stesso omaggio a Tolkien e per ridare vita alla Tolkienpedia italiana - che si trova all'indirizzo http://it.lotr.wikia.com/wiki/. La richiesta è possibile? --Heru Morgoth 20:52, ago 25, 2010 (UTC) Ma esiste qualche amministratore su questo sito?! Se si, non è che facciate tanto bene il vostro lavoro! Comunque nel frattempo ho ricreato una Tolkienpedia ad un nuovo indirizzo; grazie lo stesso! --Heru Morgoth 21:28, ott 2, 2010 (UTC) Essendo uno dei più attivi utenti (3o con 1000 e passa edit e molti articoli) chiedo di "adottarla", al momento siamo in 8 utenti con un centinaio di edit al giorno. Direi che è molto attiva. JTS - 117 11:07, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Qualcuno potrebbe rispondere??? 18:36, set 12, 2010 (UTC) Ragazzi sarebbe importante, potreste farlo velocemente??? 20:42, set 20, 2010 (UTC) abbiamo bisogno imminente di un admin, siamo invasi spesso da spammer e abbiamo diversa "sporcizia" da ripulire... senza un admin siamo praticamente ad un punto morto. abbiamo un corpo di almeno 5 utenti molto attivi... mi propongo per adottarla!Y92 17:07, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) Assassin's Creed Wiki Salve a tutti. Assassin's Creed Wiki non ha amministratori da moltissimo tempo. Anzi, a dire il vero, uno lo ha, ma non si sà per quale motivo, non è presente più da non sò quanti mesi. Ora, ci sono pochissimi utenti, di cui io sono il più attivo di tutti. Avendo tutti i requisiti da voi richiesti, vorrei diventare amministratore. Darkmosconi97 16:49, dic 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I have taken a look into your request and will give you sysop rights. Good luck! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:13, dic 23, 2010 (UTC)